Your Eyes
by Dianzu
Summary: Biarkan aku menatap matamu, biarkan Aku menikmati hadiah terindahku. [oneshot; rivaere - happy birthday levi!]


_**Disclaimer:** seluruh tokoh milik Hajime Isayama sensei, tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam membuat fanfiksi ini. Dibuat untuk merayakan ulang tahun Levi Ackerman_

 _ **Main pair:** Levi/Eren_

 _Selamat membaca..._

.

— **Your Eyes** —

.

Eren pusing bukan main.

Ia lupa; hari ini adalah ulang tahun sang kekasih—Levi Ackerman. Lelaki bermata hijau zambrud belum membeli hadiah; ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang diinginkan Levi. Eren terdiam sejenak, memikirkan apa yang diperlukan Levi.

Apa mungkin kopi hitam? Alat kebersihan?

Tidak, Levi sudah terlalu banyak memiliki kopi hitam dan alat bersih-bersih. Apa mungkin pakaian mahal? Eren terdiam lagi; Levi tak terlalu suka memakai pakaian mencolok.

"Sir Levi Aku belikan apa—"

 _Kring_

Kebetulan sekali, Armin Arlert menelepon.

" _Halo, Eren_ —"

"Armin, Aku butuh pendapat."

Belum selesai berbicara, ucapan Armin dipotong. Lelaki berkulit coklat susu kembali berbicara, "Jika yang amat kausayangi ulang tahun, kau akan memberinya apa?"

Satu, dua, tiga detik. Armin Arlert masih berpikir.

"Waktu Sir Erwin ulang tahun, Aku membelikannya kue tart yang besar. Dan dia suka."

Ah, iya. Kue tart yang lezat.

"Baiklah, Aku akan membeli kue untuk Sir Levi. Terima kasih, Armin."

Sambungan terputus—melupakan fakta jika Armin menelepon karena ada keperluan.

Jaket serta kupluk diambil—membuka pintu, lalu pergi ke toko kue dalam derasnya salju menerpa.

.

"Kue tart besar, dan lezat. Ini dia."

Sasha Braus memberikan kue pesanan Eren. Berlapis krim vanila; dengan tulisan _Happy Birthday, Sir Levi_. Eren tersenyum sumringah. Walau harganya lebih mahal berkali-kali lipat, setidaknya ia akan memberikan kejutan untuk sang kekasih.

"Terima kasih, Sasha. Beruntung kau punya toko kue." ucap Eren.

Si gadis kentang hanya tertawa renyah, "Titip salamku untuk Sir Levi. Selamat ulang tahun—kalau bisa jangan lupa traktirannya. Aku menunggu."

Eren kembali tertawa. "Tentu, akan kusampaikan nanti."

"Jadi, hari ini Sir Levi kerja?"

Mata zambrud masih menatap kue tart besar, ia tersenyum. "Ya, bahkan di hari Natal dia masih bekerja. Dan—bodohnya Aku melupakan hari kelahirannya."

Salju semakin menggunung di luar sana, Eren berpamitan pada Sasha, lalu berjalan keluar toko.

"Kalau hanya kubelikan kue tart—masih kurang. Haruskah kubeli beberapa kado lagi?"

Lagi-lagi Eren berpikir sejenak. Menatap jalanan yang sudah rata dengan salju. Rintik-rintik putih menerpa wajah; udara dingin menusuk kulit. Tapi Eren suka.

 _Kring_

Lagi-lagi ponsel berbunyi—tertera nama Armin Arlert disana.

" _Halo, Eren_ —"

"Armin, selain membelikan kue tart, hadiah apalagi yang cocok untuk Sir Levi?"

Belum ada jawaban, Armin masih berpikir dari seberang sana.

" _Mungkin, pakaian baru_."

"Tapi Sir Levi tak suka memakai pakaian mencolok."

" _Kaubelikan saja pakaian sesuai seleranya_."

"Ah, baiklah. Terima kasih Armin."

Sambungan kembali terputus, membuat Armin Arlert menggulum senyum kecewa di seberang sana.

.

Toko pakaian, Eren menatap nama _Innocencio's College_ dari depan. Banyak yang membeli pakaian—hiruk piruk manusia berbondong-bondong memilih baju. Eren memasuki toko, lalu menatap pakaian khusus pria.

Pakaian yang biasa Levi pakai; kemeja putih, tuksedo hitam, dasi merah marun. Sejenis itu. Eren menatap kemeja hitam. Mata hijaunya menerawang; Levi akan sangat seksi ketika memakai kemeja hitam ketat.

"Hai, Eren."

Yang dipanggil menengok, "Hai, Sherle."

Sherle Innocencio, pemilik toko pakaian itu tersenyum manis, "Tumben sekali kau memilih pakaian formal."

"Ah—ini untuk Sir Levi." jawab Eren.

Wanita itu mengangguk. Pantas saja—karena Eren lebih suka menggunakan pakaian khas remaja. "Mau kubantu memilihkan pakaian?"

"Tentu, sesungguhnya Aku sedikit kesulitan memilih pakaian untuk Sir Levi." Eren tertawa renyah.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Eren sudah memilih hadiah kedua untuk sang kekasih. Senyumnya semakin melebar (membayangkan Levi pulang, lalu terharu akan hadiah yang ia berikan).

"Terima kasih, Sherle." ucap Eren. Membungkuk hormat.

Sherle membalas senyum, "Ya, Eren. Titip salamku untuk Levi."

Eren keluar dari toko. Menatap salju yang semakin menggunung di jalan. Mantel semakin dierat, dingin udara membuat uap angin berhembus. Langit terlihat hampir gelap.

"Kue tart sudah, pakaian sudah, apalagi yang kurang?"

 _Kring_

Sepertinya Armin Arlert memang malaikat (terbukti karena setiap Eren kebingungan, ia selalu ada untuk memberi solusi).

" _Eren Aku ingin_ —"

"Armin, setelah membeli kue, pakaian, lalu apalagi yang harus kuberikan untuk Sir Levi?"

Seperti biasa, masih tak ada jawaban.

" _Mungkin, cangkir baru. Kau tahu kan—Sir Levi sangat suka minum kopi. Jadi, bagaimana jika kau belikan saja dia cangkir. Cangkir yang indah_."

Benar, cangkir yang indah.

" _Tapi Eren_ —"

"Terima kasih banyak, Armin. Kau sangat membantu!"

Sambungan putus. Eren tersenyum senang.

.

Siluet mata tajam memasuki ruang apartemen. Lampu gelap dinyalakan. Levi terkejut; banyak pernak-pernik Natal dan ucapan selamat ulang tahun—untuk dirinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sir Levi!"

Levi Ackerman terdiam. Wajah datar macam pantat baskom tak berubah ekspresi. Eren terdiam sejenak, " S—sir, apa kau tidak suka?"

Wajah itu masih tak berubah ekspresi.

"A—aku punya hadiah, kue tart buatan Sasha adalah yang terbaik! Aku beli yang paling enak."

Levi masih diam.

"A—aku juga beli pakaian kesukaan Sir Levi. Lihat, Aku beli warna hitam—kau pasti terlihat sangat seksi menggunakannya."

Levi masih diam.

"Ah, A—aku juga beli cangkir. Lihat, ada nama Sir Levi di sini. Aku sengaja membuat desain khusus nama—"

Eren mengerjap mata. Levi merengkuh tubuh kurusnya lembut. "Terima kasih,"

"E—eh?!"

"Kau tahu nak? Sesungguhnya, kau tak perlu membeli hadiah sebanyak ini." Levi melepas pelukan; merengkuh wajah manis Eren dengan usapan.

Wajah datar itu tersenyum, "Menatap matamu yang indah, adalah hadiah terindah dalam hidupku."

Kecupan singgah di kening Eren. Levi mengusap tengkuk, perlahan turun ke punggung. "Biarkan Aku menatap matamu, biarkan Aku menikmati hadiah terindahku."

"Tentu saja, Sir." Eren tertawa—memeluk tubuh kekar sang kekasih. "Selamat ulang tahun, Sir Levi. Aku mencintaimu."

Malam itu, dua sejoli memadu kasih dalam ruang lingkup apartemen. Ditemani indahnya salju turun—dinginnya udara tak dihiraukan, semua bisa diatasi dengan hangatnya rengkuhan.

.

"Oh ya, bocah. Ngomong-ngomong, kau beli hadiah ini pakai uang siapa?"

"Tentu saja, pakai uang Sir Levi yang ada di tabungan."

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

"NAK, KAU PAKAI UANG TABUNGAN TANPA SEIZINKU, HAH?!"

"A—AMPUN SIR LEVI."

"Kau harus diberi hukuman, nak."

"Hukum—ahh!"

.

Pesan dari Armin Arlert:

[ _Eren, jangan kau habiskan uang untuk beli hadiah. Beri Sir Levi perlakuan manismu, kenapa kau selalu mematikan panggilanku, sih_?!]

.

 **END**

Makassar, 25 Desember 2017 - 22:00 PM

 **A/n:**

 _Belum telat kan ngucapin HBD ke Heichou? xD Hehe, happy birthday Levi heichou! Semoga cepat canon sama baby Eren, kulelah menunggu kalian cepat canon :'3_

 _Maafkan jika fik ini tak jelas. Ini murni hasil kegabutan :'3 /plak._

 _Terima kasih sudah membaca :D_

-levieren225


End file.
